


Florida Weather

by AbithaGray



Series: Uncharted Spring Week 2017 [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Vacation, barefoot, let your smile be your umbrella, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/pseuds/AbithaGray
Summary: Barefoot, Pastel colors, Thunderstorm, Vacation, Let your smile be your umbrella





	

The Drake family was on vacation in the Florida Keys this spring, not too long a ways from their home closer to Southwest Florida.  But it was definitely a nice change of scenery — everyone was so much more relaxed here, and the beaches much cleaner.

 

Elena had elected to stay at their hotel that day, opting to curl up by the pool with a book while Nate and Cassie insisted on the beach.

 

Nate had his two year old daughter up on his shoulders and was walking along the shore, the sand squishing pleasantly between his toes.

 

Cassie suddenly squealed and kicked, causing Nathan too wince.  She was pointing ahead of them, interested in something he couldn’t see.

 

“Down!  Down!”

 

“Uh uh, ‘down’ what?”

 

She whined and paused for a moment.  “Down?”

 

“Down…pl…?”

 

“Down, please!”

 

Nate lifted her up over his head and set her down in front of him.  “Good girl,” he praised.  She took off running and he grabbed at her little hand before she could get too ahead of him.

 

Nate let go when the petite blonde stopped and bent over to reach into the wet, loose sand and pulled out a big, colorful shell, turning around and holding it up to her daddy.

 

He smiled and crouched low beside her.  “Wow, would you look at that!”

 

“Pretty!”

 

“It’s very pretty.  This is an _abalone_ shell.”

 

“A bologna shell.”

 

“…Close enough.”  He handed it back to her and she turned her tiny treasure, trying to catch the light.  Nate looked up and realized the sky was getting very dark, very quickly, as per the usual in Florida.  He stood up and took Cassie’s hand.  “Alright sweetheart, it looks like it’s going to storm soon.”

 

She pouted, letting go of him and continued walking forward as if she hadn’t heard him, focusing entirely on the shell.

 

He sighed.  “Ele-…Cassie.  Honey, let’s go to the hotel and show mommy your pretty shell, ok?”

 

She brightened up at that and turned around to face him.  “For mommy!”

 

Nate hoisted the child up and placed her on his hip, turning back around towards the hotel.  They didn’t have long until the rain was to start, but hopefully if he was swift enough they would make it back before the clouds broke into a downpour.

 

Cassie was enamored with her new object and babbled all about it to Nate, who was smiling and nodding at his little girl.  He finally had an eye on the hotel up ahead when Cassie shrieked with delight.  “Rain!”

 

“Yep, it’s raining!  We’d better make a run for it!”

 

Cassie wiggled trying to get out of Nate’s grasp.  He thought about it for a moment before shrugging and thought, fuck it, they were already dirty from being at the beach all afternoon anyways.

 

“Are you ready to make a break for it?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

He set her down and she scampered ahead to the hotel, Nate close behind her.  Cassie screamed out at Elena, who was standing outside the beach entrance to the hotel and waved her arms at them.

 

“Mommy!”

 

A hint of thunder was rolling in the distance and the rain started pouring down.  Elena kneeled and opened her arms wide for Cassie who jumped into her embrace.  She stood up and set Cassie on her hip and looked up at a wet Nate who was grinning widely and leaned down, kissing her sweetly on the mouth.

 

“Mommy, I got you a, a bologna shell!”

 

“Oh yeah?  Wow!”  Elena fawned over Cassie’s find and they all turned to walk back into the hotel.  When they got into the elevator Elena took one of Cassie’s dangling feet in her hand and brushed some of the sand off.

 

“Where are her shoes?”

 

Nate paused and looked at Cassie’s sandy feet, then down to his own, wiggling his toes. 

 

He shrugged.  “That’s a good question.”

 

Elena shook her head and smiled.  “One for the ages.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not leave a kudo, please leave a comment as to how I can improve. Thank you.


End file.
